


(don't) follow the light

by hirohide_fujimiya



Category: 4minute (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Out of Character, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirohide_fujimiya/pseuds/hirohide_fujimiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Семь нот, как смертные грехи, когда-нибудь я сыграю вам ровно четыре из deathlike adagio. Угадайте, какие?<br/>Гаюн машинально кивает; ключ мелькает все ближе и ближе - видно каждое звено цепи.<br/>I'll follow you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(don't) follow the light

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Sayuri Fujimiya на словарный челлендж.  
> Слова: ночь, безумие, ресницы, помнить, кулон

Иногда Гаюн кажется, что сияние вокруг Хены распространяется со скоростью разлетающегося света.  
_Вдребезги_. Яркими каплями.  
Разрезая прозрачный мир.  
Снова и снова.  
Вспышка.  
Вспышка.  
_Вспышка?_

_  
_

_\- Хо Гаюн, газета "Music Entertainment". Как вы можете прокомментировать невероятный успех вашего последнего альбома "I Follow" за рубежом, в частности в европейских и американских чартах?_  
_Хена ставит размашистую подпись на ярком плакате и странно-медленным движением откладывает маркер, поднимая взгляд._  
_И Гаюн тонет._  
_Солнце ожило._  
_Голоса нет._  
_\- Успех? - равнодушно пожимает плечами Хена; Гаюн цепляется взглядом за серебряный ключ на тонкой цепочке, стараясь удержаться в реальности. - У успеха нет имени, Хо Гаюн. У успеха есть Я._  
_У Гаюн больше нет "я"; есть только "до" и "после"._  
_А есть ли?_  
_Вспышка._

_  
_

Гаюн терпеливо ждет уже второй день, сидя на мраморной ступеньке; ночь расцветает ярко-фиолетовыми пятнами у нее под руками.  
Хена не выглядит удивленной, ни капли.  
Словно не у ее подъезда с завидной регулярностью ночуют журналисты.  
Словно она не чертова знаменитость.  
\- Сними капюшон. Я не вижу твоих глаз, - жарко, душно, и Гаюн послушно стягивает длинную куртку.  
Это все больше похоже на помешательство.  


Гаюн не боится потеряться. Она боится _потерять_.

  
У Хены страшный взгляд. Гаюн не успевает остановить себя, как-то наивно и по-детски неловко тянется к ней, целует мягкие ресницы, испуганным шепотом мазнувшие по губам, когда Хена крепко зажмуривает лихорадочно блестящие глаза, вцепившись в чужой рукав ломкими, иссиня-белыми в неверном свете кривого фонаря пальцами.  
Взгляд гаснет. Дышать становится труднее.  
\- Я не могу дышать, - признается Гаюн, и Хена знакомо медленно поднимает руку, раскрывая узкую ладонь.  
Вспышка.

  


_\- Это снова вы, Хо Гаюн, - как-то отрешенно отмечает Хена. Ее блуждающий цепкий взгляд безошибочно находит Гаюн среди разномастных камер и зевак._  
_Прошло всего (целых?) два дня; Сухен из соседней редакции пришлось долго уговаривать на небольшую рокировку. Гаюн вздыхает и решительно снимает кепку._  
_Хена откровенно ощупывает ее взглядом, откинувшись на спинку стула и скрестив тонкие лодыжки в неприлично дорогих остроносых туфлях; неожиданно становится стыдно - и за потрёпанную любимую ветровку, и за растоптанные цветастые кеды._  
_Гаюн холодно._  
_Гаюн негде спрятаться._  
_/Факт: за год свет проходит расстояние, равное световому году./_  
_Хене достаточно ровно минуты._  
_Свет разливается морем, океаном, Гаюн отводит глаза._  
_Звенящая пауза слишком затянулась._  
_\- Сколько месяцев вы потратили на работу над вашим альбомом? - время отмирает; избегать называть по имени, как глупо, Гаюн._  
_Как будто это спасет тебя от падения._  
_\- А вы снова говорите шаблонами, - Хена словно в замедленной съемке приподнимает руки и разглядывает свои запястья; даже на таком расстоянии Гаюн видит, какая она хрупкая. Снежная._  
_Так просто сломать._  
_Разбить._  
_А просто ли?_  
_\- Семь нот, как смертные грехи, когда-нибудь я сыграю вам ровно четыре из deathlike adagio. Угадайте, какие?_  
_Гаюн машинально кивает; ключ мелькает все ближе и ближе - видно каждое звено цепи._  
_I'll follow you._  
_Пробираясь по извилистым коридорам шоурума, Гаюн почти не замечает (почти), как холодная рука сует ей в карман неровно сложенную записку, пахнущую мелиссой и почему-то деревом._  
_Этот вечер Гаюн проводит около огромного многоэтажного жилого комплекса под окнами чужой квартиры на третьем этаже; застекленный фасад равнодушно отбрасывает блеклые тени на расплывчатые пятна заходящего солнца._  
_Почему-то Гаюн уверена, что точно знает эти четыре ноты._  
_Она заносит руку над домофоном, но резко сжимает кулак._  
_Летом темнеет достаточно поздно, чтобы запоздалый страх отодвинулся на задний план; где-то вдали шумно дышит Город, почти любовно обдавая затылок порывами раскаленного воздуха._

_  
_

\- Однажды ты обещала сыграть мне, - тихо говорит Гаюн; Хена устало трет руками лицо и молча садится за черный рояль.  
Аккорды струятся из-под нервных пальцев звонкими каплями. Легкий халат слегка распахивается у нее на груди, открывая цепочку; вынужденный контраст между болезненно белой кожей и черным деревом делает с Гаюн что-то непоправимое.  
... Хена осторожно обнимает ногами Гаюн за талию, притягивая ее ближе. Еще ближе.  
Словно две вселенные.  
Хена снимает с себя ключ, встряхнув волосами; едва пробившееся сквозь занавески солнце подсвечивает ее лицо, окрашивая его в бледно-оранжевый цвет.  
Свет жмурится от бесстыдного прикосновения  
\- Закрой глаза, - и Гаюн подчиняется, покорно склонив голову, чувствуя, как чужие руки надевают на нее кулон. Хена осторожно убирает волосы ей за ухо; солнце продолжает растекаться невыносимо ярким ореолом вокруг ее головы.  
Порочность, прекрасная в своей чистоте.  
Гаюн закрывает глаза. Безумие внутри нее разливается темным молоком.  
Океан бурлит, кипит, рвется наружу, от чужого света практически больно.  
Раскаленный чужим теплом _/чужой/_ ключ выжигает на груди клеймо.  
Follow me.  
За окном искрится рассвет.

  


Спустя пару недель Хена гаснет.  
\- Уходи, - говорит она просто и как-то безучастно, когда Гаюн привычно заезжает к ней вечером после очередного сданного выпуска; от нее пахнет отчаянием и одиночеством, и Гаюн вздрагивает, когда с трудом узнает тонкую ноту цитруса.  
У Хены всегда была аллергия на цитрусы.  
\- Почему? - глупо, очень глупо, и как-то даже несерьезно, но слова не идут в голову, теряются где-то, Гаюн не может собраться с мыслями, которых, кажется, и нет вовсе. - Я... _хуже_?  
\- Хуже _я_ , - смех больше не звенит тонкой струной; он надтреснутый, вот-вот порвется. - возможно, я просто сволочь.  
Но.  
\- Ты - лучшее, что случалось со мной, - неожиданно и очень откровенно.  
\- Ты - все, что у меня есть.  
_/было/_  
У Гаюн не было "я". И самой Гаюн больше нет. Есть только "до".  
\- Я потеряла свой свет, Хо Гаюн. _/Ты больше не нужна мне/_ \- и занавес рушится.  
Океан разлетается.  
Монолог обрывается;  
неожиданно Хена протягивает руку и легко проводит Гаюн по щеке холодными пальцами; лишь сейчас Гаюн замечает, что плачет.  
\- Ты светишься, - как-то невесело и тоскливо говорит Хена и убирает руку; становится зябко. - Уходи.  
\- Но...  
\- Уходи, Гаюн. _/Пожалуйста./_  
...Гаюн идет к лестнице, чувствуя, что держит спину неестественно прямо; холод сковывает плечи.  
\- Гаюн! - и она вздрагивает, застывает, боясь обернуться.  
Лед дает трещину.  
\- Ты... Будешь меня помнить? - тихо, на грани шепота; Гаюн медленно поворачивается - в глазах Хены тихая вода и пламя танцуют со смертью. _/темно, очень темно/_  
Почти не больно.  
Почти не страшно.  
I'll follow you.  
_\- Всегда._

Гаюн боится потеряться.  
И она уже _потеряла_.  
Иногда Гаюн кажется, что свечение вокруг нее распространяется со скоростью разлетающегося света.  
Выбивая стекла, разрезая ломкий мир на осколки.  
Раскаленный ключ выжигает на груди клеймо.  
вспышка. вспышка...

  


_\- Хо Гаюн, газета "Music Entertainment". Прокомментируйте успех вашего последнего альбома "Deathlike Adagio" за рубежом, в частности в европейских и американских чартах?_  
_Хена ставит размашистую подпись на черно-белом плакате и странно-медленным движением откладывает маркер, поднимая взгляд._  
_И тонет._  
_Ее солнце ожило._  
_Слишком темно._  
_Слишком опасно._

_  
_

Гаюн снимает через голову цепочку; ключ медленно вращается, искрясь и отбрасывая причудливые тени.  
_/just like obscure/_  
\- Наверное, я умерла, - шепчет Хена, вцепившись в нее дрожащими пальцами, пока Гаюн застегивает на ней цепочку; свет гладит ее волосы яркими всполохами. - но ты вернула мне _меня_.  
Она садится на пол около кресла и обнимает колени Гаюн. Гаюн целует ее в макушку и задумчиво раскачивается из стороны в сторону; свет опутывает их вязким коконом.  
\- Зачем ты отдала мне его?  
\- Ты мое все, - просто отвечает Хена; сердце Гаюн почти прорывает грудную клетку, замирает под горлом, Гаюн кажется, что она сейчас разлетится, растечется в мелкое крошево. - Я хотела подарить тебе кусочек Вселенной, но, кажется, немного перестаралась.  
\- Какая же ты глупая.  
\- Знаю. Я сыграю тебе, хочешь?  
_Хочу._

...Гаюн нашла то, что искала.  
И она больше никогда не потеряется.  
_/вспышка/_


End file.
